Galaxy Angel II Retold - The Honeymoon
by StevieBond
Summary: After Arnold and Milfie finally get married, they go off on their honeymoon to enjoy the vacation they've always wanted. Then on one night, the two have a talk about starting a family before going ahead with engaging in passionate love. Rated M for Lemon Content.


**Heya folks, I** **wondered what would Arnold and Milfie's honeymoon be like after their wedding, so this one-shot came along.**

 **Same minor warning as before, if you're not into lemon action, feel free to skip this story altogether.**

* * *

The Honeymoon **  
**

If you told me that five years ago, after a few weeks of reaching the age of 20, I would one day find my destiny, become a savior of the galaxy and fall in love with an Angel Wing pilot and trade in my v-card with her before moving on to being a ring leader, then commander of the fleet against the Will army and rounding it off with marrying my love, I would've laughed for all eternity!

But right now, that is definitely not the case. For you see, all of the above did happen and for real. We had succeeded in defeating the army of the Will that nearly had us weakend and cornered at one point, it was a huge thrill of victory that poured out on the smiling faces of everyone who was there and made it possible. But then two weeks later, one of the biggest moments of my life had finally come to pass...I had married my girlfriend of five years, Milfuelle Sakuraba.

Ahhh Milfie...the first time I met her, I should've known that I was destined to be with her ever since and looking back now, I don't regret my actions. Sure, there was a misunderstanding at first due to my hesitation, but I had learnt to solve it quick and become the man that I was today. Of course, no relationship is perfect and there are bound to be disagreements, but you see, that was the other thing I had appreciated a lot. We weren't together every day due to our commitments in the military.

With her being the gatekeeper of EDEN and me going through the ranks from ring-leader of the Rune Angel Wing to Commander of a group that hasn't been discussed yet, we didn't have much time to be a couple. But despite all that, Milfie and I are still very much in love and we had all of our friends to remind us of our unbreakable bond, being engaged to her probably helped as well.

Casting my mind to the present and I was relaxing back in the chair, holding hands with my wife who was sitting beside me and closer to the window. For it was going to be the first day of our honeymoon and the location was where everyone else went to whilst I was going through a dark time that I never want to think about again, the island of Hokkori. But this time, we would be journeying to the city part of Hokkori, instead of the beach area that was more familiar as Kazuya would put it.

Milfie was in her summer outfit that she had worn many times before and she still looked gorgeous in them whilst I was wearing a blue checkered shirt, navy blue shorts and blue soft trainers. What can I say, I just love the colour blue, but I do like many other colours. Even though my Emblem Frame is all about the grey, black and such.

"Look, Arnold." Milfie pointed at the window. "There it is!"

"Ah the island of Hokkori." I responded. "It looks more beautiful than the last time I saw it."

Milfie smiled at me. "Our first day together as a married couple, this is going to be fun."

"I'm sure it will, a lot of people worked very hard to make this possible after all."

"Yeah, especially Ranpha who arranged the travelling for us on this luxury shuttle."

"And Tact was in shock when he found out about the price his wife contributed to."

We shared a laughter before she kissed me gently. "I'm so happy to be going on our honeymoon, I thought the Gatekeepers would find it difficult without me."

"Well on paper, I could see why." I pondered. "But since there's now peace in both galaxies, this works out for the both of us."

"Yeah, aren't you excited about our honeymoon?"

I smirked. "That depends on what we can get up to. Hint, hint..."

"Hehe, Arnold." Milfie lightly tapped me in the arm. "Don't say things like that, we're in a public transport."

"But doesn't that make it more exciting?"

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Nope..."

"But seriously, I know that it's our first day as husband and wife and we have a whole week to ourselves here, so we can take our time and plan out what we want to do."

She smiled. "Now there's the Arnold I married, hehe."

"And you're still the Milfie that I married too." I then whispered into her ear. "Even if you won't admit that we may choose to get frisky now and then."

"Pffft, haha!"

I was glad that she took it as a joke, because I wasn't being serious there. I mean, getting frisky in a space shuttle bathroom does sound thrilling, but no, we'll save those personal good times for later on. Moments later and the shuttle landed at the Hokkori Island space dock. We walked out of it and to the baggage claim area. I grabbed a baggage trolley and waited by the conveyor belt whilst Milfie went to the bathroom.

A beep went off and I nearly got myself confused, I thought I had an incoming call, but then I remembered that it was the sound of the conveyor belt starting to move. Several baggage were rolling in and by the time Milfie came back, ours turned up and we grabbed them, placing them on the baggage trolley. I pushed the baggage along and Milfie held me by the left arm. I couldn't help but glance at her right hand that now had her wedding ring on it. I looked at mine on my right hand and smiled, to be young and to be married is the best feeling the whole wide galaxy.

When we left the arrivals area, we spotted a female holding a sign that had a photo of us two, so we walked over to her.

"Hiya, galaxy saviors." She greeted happily. "Mr and Mrs. Williams, yes?"

"Yep, that's us." I replied. "Are you our driver?"

"Yes, I will be driving you to the hotel you will be staying." She unlocked the taxi car behind her. "You can put your cases in the boot."

"Thanks." Milfie said as we placed them in the boot and got in the backseats of the car. "Ranpha really did think of everything."

"Yeah, gotta give it to her, she knows how to plan all the way down to the minor details." I agreed.

* * *

The journey wasn't long as we pulled up to a fancy hotel with palm trees by the entrance.

"Here we are." The driver said. "Don't worry about the fares as they have been covered. Have a good time."

We got out of the taxi and grabbed the cases from the boot. "Thank you, goodbye."

The drive drove off and Milfie and I held the cases and entered the hotel and the interior nearly blew my mind, we felt lucky to be able to stay in a classy place like this. We walked over to the reception desk which got the receptionist's attention.

"Greetings sir and madam, welcome to Hokkori Resort Hotel." He greeted. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Williams." I replied.

He opened a huge book with a list of names and rooms and then pointed to one. "Yes, we do have one with your names. One moment please." He got up and grabbed a key from the hook. "This is your hotel room key, room 54 which is on the third floor is where you'll be staying for one week." He handed the key to me. "Just take the elevator to the left, you can't miss it. Hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Milfie said as I put the hotel room key in my pocket.

We left the reception area and walked to the elevators, there was one ready so we got in and I pushed the number 3 button that took us to the third floor. We then left the elevator with our cases and walked down a hallway till we saw room 54 on the door. I unlocked the door with the hotel key and we walked into the room. The whole place was roomy and amazing! The main room had the king-size bed and a TV set at the bottom end, the view of the beach side could be seen via the balcony that was there too. There were two doors as well, one for the kitchen and dining area and the other being the bathroom with a high quality shower.

"Wow!" Milfie exclaimed happily. "I love this room!"

"Same here." I added. "This hotel certainly knows how to treat it's guests and customers alike."

As we placed our baggage by an empty corner where there was a desk. Milfie and I stood close by the bed before she jumped into my arms with her legs around me and I wrapped my arms around her before we locked in our lips for a soft kiss together. We both didn't say anything, but we agreed on what we had in our minds, we hoped that our soon to be built home will be somewhere as close as this in terms of quality and size.

"Ahhhh." I sighed as I slowly fell backwards onto the bed. "Hmhmhm."

"You're acting like you're tired already." Milfie teased. "We haven't started yet."

"Well what can I say, this is the life."

She laughed. "Come on, we gotta unpack our cases first."

"Yeah I guess we oughta do that first." I got up and grabbed my case.

We began unpacking and sorting out our clothes and other belongings we packed, including a laptop that we got as part of the wedding gifts we received and there were A LOT of wedding gifts for the two of us. I set it all up on the empty desk whilst Milfie being the chef that she always dreams about, went over to the kitchen area and it seems we have quite a bit of food stored away so there would be no need to shop on the first day which is kind of a good thing.

* * *

After a day of settling into our honeymoon, we were woken up by a knock on the door. Milfie was in the kitchen so I had to open the door instead, in front of me was a butler.

"Good morning sir and how are we today, sir?" He asked.

"Fine thanks...and you?" I responded.

"Raidant, sir, radiant." He replied happily. "These are for you." He handed over a few leaflets that showed the many locations we could visit around Hokkori.

"I see, I was thinking about the locations. Thanks for these"

"It is no trouble, have a good day, sir." He walked away and I closed the door. He sounded a bit too giddy for a butler, but if it suits him, I shouldn't talk about it.

I placed the leaflets on the desk by the laptop and read them over until Milfie came from out the kitchen and sat on my lap, noticing the leaflets.

"Oooh, where did these come from?" She asked.

"A butler came by and provided them for us. It seems we have many places we can go to."

"That's cool, maybe there's a bakery store around here."

"Well why don't we look at these together and find out."

She nodded with her arm around me as we glanced over the leaflets and taking note of the following. A swimming resort area, a guide of the city via a bus tour company, a huge shopping mall and a beach side showing highlights of the city's history. We both smiled, since we checked the weather forecast in advance and we were glad to know that we'll have nothing but sunshine for the rest of the week.

"These are so good, where shall we start?" She asked me.

"How about the shopping mall first." I suggested before winking. "It's what you came here for, after all."

"Hehe, but what about you? Ranpha says you need to exercise?"

I tapped her on the nose. "Well if there's a gym nearby, I might consider going there later during the week."

"I'll make sure you do then, so we're both in agreement?"

"Yep, let's go and check the shopping mall together."

"Yeah, together...as husband and wife."

I lightly chuckled as I hugged her before she got off me to get ready and I followed suit, making sure we had the hotel room key with us.

* * *

Well, the leaflet was not joking around, the shopping mall was massive! Nearly all kinds of stores were inside and trying to listen them would be much more difficult than fighting automated fleets in space. We took in the view of the inside with our eyes wide open as Milfie held my arm close and we walked around the many shops until we found what Milfie was hoping for.

But it wasn't a normal bakery like the others, it was quite large for one thing, but we entered inside and Milfie began smiling happily like a little kid who was going on his first joyride. I stood close by her, just in case she decides to go nuts on buying the whole store out and filling all the cupboards with bakery products. After several minutes of exploring the place, Milfie picked out a few small cakes and I was surprised to find out the prices for those, I was now wondering if we had enough money.

"Umm Milfie darling." I said. "We do have the money for this, right?"

"Of course we do." Milfie then pulled out a card from her dress pocket. "Ta-da!" She handed it over the counter and the purchase was made just like that.

"Thank you for shopping." The store person said. "Goodbye."

We we left the store, I had to ask her. "Was that the Platinum Card that Anise has got?"

"Yeah, Mint bought one for us as a wedding gift. So we can buy whatever we want here and all purchases made go to the Blancmanche Corporation."

"I see, well I hope her family business don't mind paying for stuff like this."

"Mint says it's alright, she trusts us completely that we'll use this card sensibly."

I then smirked. "Says the one who was about to spend like crazy in the bakery."

"Awww, you meanie." She wrapped her arms around my right arm. "I wasn't going to go mad, honest."

"Then I have no problem in buying things with that card."

She smiled. "Good, let's continue shopping."

I nodded and carried on walking around, exploring all the other stores that caught my interest.

After nearly an hour in the mall, we stopped at a cafe to relax before we decided to go back to the hotel and drop the shopping that we did on the dining table. We then picked up the leaflet that I didn't look at before, it was a list of night time shows the staff put on at an entertainment campus next door to the hotel, something that would interest us later on.

* * *

After two days of exploring the tourist areas thanks to the leaflets, we settled for an early evening and we were sitting by a table for two and watching tonight's entertainment performance which was a karaoke night. This part of the building was next door to the hotel and it was quite convenient that they had a doorway to link the two. The karaoke host soon appeared on the stage and given an applause.

"Welcome everyone to the Karaoke Night special, with thanks to the wonderful staff in Hokkori Hotel." He greeted joyfully. "I am your host for the duration of this wonderful event and now I welcome any volunteer who wants to get on stage and sing, it can be a solo or a duo and I have the entire song catalog right here!"

"Hmm, a chance to sing, huh?" I pondered. "I like the sound of that."

"Really, you're gonna have a go?" Milfie asked who was surprised.

"Yeah, I like to think that I can sing, but I haven't done so in front of others before."

She then smiled. "Then you should give it a go."

"Alright, I'll try to not mess this up."

I got on stage and selected a song that I believed would be ideal for me and as a way to say how much I love Milfie.

After finishing the song, the others who were in attendance suddenly cheered and the host stood beside me.

"Woah oh! We've got ourselves a professional here." He praised. "By the way, a singing birdie told me that you're recently married, right?"

"Uhhh..."

"We are!" Milfie exclaimed happily from the table we were sitting with her wedding ring that glistened on her finger.

"Then why don't you give singing a go?"

Milfie nearly jumped back. "Umm..."

I reached my hand out and after thinking for a moment, she walked over and got on stage. The host gave her a mic and as she began to sing, I sat by the table and listened.

I was pleasantly surprised with Milfie's voice, she had a really good voice and the people cheered, although a little less than they did for me.

"That was very good, miss." The host praised. "Now it's time for an intermission performance from me, so that everyone else can decide who can be next."

As the host started up the next song, Milfie sat by me and sighed, it seems that something was on her mind.

"What's wrong, dear?" I asked.

Milfie looked at me with worry. "Arnold, can we go back to the hotel?" She responded.

I nodded. "Alright, let's go."

I took her hand and we went back to our hotel room, obviously I was concerned for her at the moment. Locking the door behind me with the hotel key, I put the key by the TV cabinet set whilst Milfie sat on the bed. I sat close to her and held her hand with the wedding ring.

"I'm sorry for wanting to leave so soon." She apologized. "It's just that something personal came into my mind and I couldn't stop thinking about it."

"It's alright, Milfie." I assured. "Whatever problem faces us, we'll face it together as we vowed."

She nodded, resting her hand on my shoulder. "Yeah..."

"So what's the matter?"

She sighed. "I've been thinking about what you said the night where we had the reception party."

"Back on Seldar? Yeah, I remember."

"Well, I was looking at the children I saw with their parents at that holiday park we went past earlier, I thought of something." She looked at me. "Do you think we could become good parents?"

I blinked. "Parents? That's a little sudden."

"I thought you would react like that." She held me closer by the arm. "It's been a long time since you and I had, well..."

"Yeah, you're right." I opened my eyes a little. "Ever since the years have gone by, we've been piled with so much military work and commitments that it feels rare to be settling down like this and making love is something we haven't been able to do for a long time."

I could see Milfie beginning to blushing in bright red. "So, you understand what I'm feeling right now?"

"I do...do you...want to start a family?"

She nodded. "But...I'm worried about so much that could go wrong."

"I agree, I'd be concerned too but this is why we're married." I held her hand and lightly squeezed it. "No matter what happens, good or bad, I love you Milfie and I will always be with you as I said in our vows."

"Then...can we do it, tonight?" She pleaded with her eyes. "Because I really love you too, Arnold and I can't hide my true desire to make passionate love to you anymore."

I was a little surprised to hear Milfie say something like that, but then again, I bet that Ranpha had a hand in this. "Milfie..." I moved my head towards hers and placed my lips on hers and locked in the kiss, but it felt much better this time as we relaxed into the kiss before pulling away.

"Milfie...I'll be honest, I can't hide my desire for lust anymore either." I said. "I know that we've done it before, but I've been waiting for a long while and now that we're married, I can't control my intimate actions any longer." I kissed around her neck gently and Milfie felt a sensation of love that she hadn't experienced before.

"Arnold, my husband." She held my cheeks with her hands. "Please...make love to me...let me be the wife that you love."

I began to feel tense around the lower abdomen. "And I ask that I will forever be the husband who will give you the love that you wish for."

"Yes...always and forever..." She kissed me and wrapped her arms around me...that was when our deep personal moment of love began.

I responded with my arms around her waist and letting our kisses become more passionate which escalated into a game of ice hockey, but with tongues. I rubbed my hands up and down her sides before I placed them underneath her soft cardigan that covered her arms and the top part of her dress. We pulled out of the kiss and we began to feel the desire for it, the ambition to let out our lust for each other as we removed our footwear.

That was when I began to let my man instincts take over as I laid her down on our huge bed and climbed on top of her. We were still fully clothed, so I smirked and kissed her again as I gently rubbed my hands around her body before landing one of my hands on her top dress, covering the glory of her body. Milfie responded with her hands around my lower stomach before she grabbed my shirt and pulled it up slightly, that was my signal to take it off right away and I did so, throwing it on the floor.

"I guess you were feeling frisky after all." I winked.

"Yeah, it seems that we both love to be passionate in the end." She replied. "Now please...keep going."

"Oh I will, babe..." I took hold of her cardigan and removed it, showing off her dress in full.

We switched places with Milfie now on top of me as I watched her remove the top part of her dress and pulled it down to her waistline, showing off her light pink bra. She then got off me and let the dress fall on the floor, now she was in her bra and panties. I responded by removing my trousers and throwing them off the bed, now I had only one piece of clothing left. Milfie drew the curtains that showed the balcony and then did a finger gesture as if to tell me to come over to her.

I got off the bed and I walked to her until I was standing close. She looked at me with smiles and kissed me once more as I began to hold her with her hands now on my crotch area, she gently rubbed around the area so I could begin to feel hard down there whilst I had my way with caressing her breasts covered by her bra and pleasuring her protected paradise with my free hand.

"Mmmm." Milfie moaned as we kissed. "Arnold..."

"Milfie..." I responded. "...mmmm..."

Once I was erect, Milfie grabbed my boxer shorts and pulled them down to my ankles, she then stood up and allowed me to go behind her so I could unclip her bra. She let it fall down her arms and then I had the honor of taking her final piece of clothing. Letting my wild side kick in, I grabbed her panties but I gently pulled them down with the biggest smug look I could ever pull off as if I was becoming a wild animal ready to stalk it's prey.

"Hehe, you're like a lion doing that." Milfie giggled.

"That's the idea." I replied whilst feeling a little smug myself.

Now the two of us were completely in the nude, free from the boundaries of our clothing and free to give each other the ultimate pleasure we could offer. We resumed our passionate kiss as my erect pole made contact with Milfie's lower stomach and she responded by grabbing on my erection and gently stroking it up and down. The feel of being pleasured by my wife, I had not felt a sensation like this for ages. I had to repay her, so I put my left hand on her breasts and massaged them and my other hand down to her v-line shall we say and I gently rubbed her there.

"Ahhh..." Milfie sighed in pleasure. "Ahh...ahh..."

"Oooh..." I sighed in return as the stroking went faster. "Mmmm, I've missed this pleasure."

"Let me go down for you, Arnold...I'm ready to give this a go." She knelt down.

"By all means, my love."

Milfie grabbed my erection and placed her tongue around it, licking around the rim area before slowly putting as much as she could into her mouth. I lightly hissed at the pleasure of her bobbing up and down on my pride. She delicately pleasured my 'assistants' shall we say as I looked down and stroked her hair so I could see those beautiful eyes. After a while, I began to feel a sense of wanting to release, Milfie could sense it as well, so she went faster and the pleasure was increasing.

"Ohhh god!" I exclaimed before I couldn't it anymore, feeling the warm breath of her mouth. "Ahhhh!"

She moved her mouth away from my erection just in time and stroke me fast before I released my load that went around her face, she got up slowly as I caught my breath, watching her dry her face with a cloth from the bathroom. Now it was my turn to pleasure the love of my life. I brought Milfie back to the bed and laid her down before opening her legs so I could see the jackpot I was about to pleasure. I moved my head towards her v-line and licked around it before giving a gentle contact on her special spot.

"Ahhh!" Milfie exclaimed. "If you keep doing that, than I'm gonna..."

"You want me to stop?" I teased.

"No! Please don't!" She pleaded somewhat. "Keep going!"

I smirked, knowing that I was doing my job right if she said that. I picked up the pace before I began rubbing my hand around her v-line again, but faster which increased her moans before I began to feel a wet sensation from her as she yelled in pleasure. "AHHHH!" She came and she panted, all of which is making my pole go hard again.

"Milfie...are you ready for this?" I asked as I got myself in position.

"Yeah, we've done it before." She replied. "Please, give it to me!"

I nodded and I began to slowly enter inside her before I felt the spot that was sensitive to her. I gave it a moment so that Milfie could get used to the feeling inside her that hadn't been felt for a long time. When she looked back and smiled, that was the signal to move forward with the final stage of our deep love. I pulled out slightly and then back in until I got a rhythm going and started thrusting her.

"Oh Milfie..." I said. "It feels so amazing to be inside you, I've missed this for so long."

"Me too...I'm so happy." She said. "Ahhh..."

"Mmmm..." The pleasure of her walls clamping down on my pride inside her, it was a rare yet wonderful feeling that can't be matched.

We began making out, locking in our lips together and her arms around my neck. I placed my hands on her breasts and felt glad that I could pleasure both with my hands at once whilst she wrapped her legs around my lower back. I was locked in now with nowhere else to go once we reach the climax, she really wants to feel that rare feeling. I increased the pace of the ride and our panting was getting louder, good thing this hotel room has very thick walls.

We resumed our game of tongue hockey until she pulled out as the pleasure was becoming too great for her to control.

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed. "Yes...I'm coming! I'm coming!"

She was right, the climax was approaching and I was not far off, so I placed my hands on the bed and thrusted her deeply and the breathing was getting heavier for us.

"Milfie...I'm gonna come!" I looked at her eyes. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes!" She looked at me, pleading in a way. "Give it all to me! I want us to stay together forever!"

I chose to not say a word and let my sexual action do the talking.

"ARNOLD!"

"MILFIE!"

We were so close now, almost there until...

"Ahhhhh!" Milfie yelled as she came first, releasing her juices and when I felt it on my pride, that was all I could take.

"Mmmm!" I planted my lips on hers as my body shriveled, with my seed shooting right into her womb as her walls tightened around it before it softened. Milfie was sighing in complete happiness, feeling that warm sensation that was going through her. She panted as I moved my head down and kissed her romantically. I was about to pull out, but Milfie kept her legs around my back and she looked at me.

"Please, stay with me like this for now." She requested in a whisper voice.

I smiled back as a response as I embraced her with my head near hers in a moment of calm love.

After we both caught our breaths, we shared a few gentle kisses before I eventually pulled out and laid on my back, close to her.

"Wow..." I sighed in happiness. "...that was many years worth the wait."

"That was amazing." Milfie replied, resting her body almost on top of me. "Thank you, Arnold."

"My pleasure, Milfie." I kissed her. "How did it feel?"

"I loved it, I felt your love flowing into me and it was so warm." I put my arm around her as she added. "Now we wait."

That was when it occurred to me. "We wait? Yeah, it's because I finished inside you."

"Yes, but I wouldn't have it any other way tonight."

"Then if there are no problems ahead, you're gonna be carrying our child."

She nodded. "Yep, so before we go to bed, shall we come up with names?"

"Sure thing." I smiled. "I have one already though."

"Really, what name do you have?"

"Well, if it's a boy, I'd like to call it Edward. Cause Edward Williams sounds like an awesome full name."

She giggled. "Edward? That sounds nice." She then thought of one. "Oooh, I have one. How about Cherry?"

"Hmm Cherry...yeah, that sounds sweet." I winked. "Just like you."

"Awww...so we're in agreement. If it's a boy, we'll call it Edward and if it's a girl, we'll call it Cherry."

I suddenly yawned. "I'm a little tired myself." I grabbed the duvet and I placed it over our bodies before we snuggled close together, just like husband and wife.

We snuggled close together, just like husband and wife. "Goodnight Milfie, I'm so glad that I could cheer you up tonight, I love you."

She smiled back at me. "Goodnight Arnold, thank you so much, I love you too."

We shared one more kiss and as Milfie fell asleep first, I had a quick thought before dosing off to dreamland. Well who would've thought that during the honeymoon, we would end up having this kind of love released, but now I feel satisfied and pleased with that I did. Now that there was a chance that I could become a dad in my mid-20's, I did wonder if I could handle being a parent. But looking at my wife, I had my answer there. For now, we had our honeymoon to enjoy, bring on the good times ahead!

THE END

* * *

 **Well, this is perhaps the longest one-shot chapter I've written and it sometimes says a lot about how I write. :P**


End file.
